The Evil Behind the Secrets
by AnAbominableSnowman
Summary: Edward left and Bella returned to her rightful home, what happens when she starts to find new love in an old crush and then the Cullen's come to Hogwarts and everything changes. Who will she choose? The Vampire or the Wizard?
1. Summary!

**The Evil Behind The Secrets!**

**Summary;=**** Edward left and Bella returned to her rightful home, what happens when she starts to find new love in an old crush and then the Cullen's come to Hogwarts and everything changes. Who will she choose? The Vampire or the Wizard?**


	2. Chapter 1!

**The Evil Behind The Secrets!**

**Summary;= Edward left and Bella returned to her rightful home, what happens when she starts to find new love in an old crush and then the Cullen's come to Hogwarts and everything changes. Who will she choose? The Vampire or the Wizard?**

**It has been 3 days since** _he_** left, and today is the day I'm going home, not back to phoenix that was never my home, Forks isn't either, never was and never going to be. You see I'm a witch and I live in England, Charlie and Renee are not my parents but they do know about magic. My name isn't Isabella Marie Swan it is Isabella Lily Black Weasley, My Best friend is Harry James Sirius Potter, My father is Sirius James Black. Me and Harry are named after one of our godparents, Harry's parents were mine and my parents are his.**

** Me and Harry ****are the same age and we were born on the same day, August 29th. My Mum and Harry's parents were killed when we were one years old by Voldemort. My Dad had left me and my Mum at the Potter's safe house while he ran some errands for a friend, Me and Harry survived the Killing Curse because of the LOVE Aunt Lily and my Mum Heather had for the both of us. I saw everything that happened, but Harry didn't he was sleeping peacefully in his crib. My Dad was wrongly accused and put in Azkaban saying that he had told Voldemort where the Potters were, but no one thought 'Why would he kill his best friends, his godchild, his wife and his child?'**

** My last name is Weasley because they adopted me when my Dad went to Azkaban, I call Molly and Arthur Mum and Dad, I have 6 Brothers there is Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ron, Fred and George and 1 sister called Ginny (Fred and George are Twins and they basically share the same thought pattern). We dont see Charlie, Bill and Percy that much because they live away, Charlie works in Romania and works with dragons, Bill lives in France with his Beautiful Girlfriend Fleur who is French and from France and Percy works for The Ministry Of Magic and is a little stuck up, but I love him no matter what and I love them all even if we aren't Blood Related, They are still my Family. My Mum was a Metamorphmagus and so am I meaning I can change my appearance. **

**Me and my friends are Immortal like **_them_** we dont age unless we want to and we can still have children while being Immortal and our children would be like this. We also have different powers which other witches don't like **_them_** and Me and Harry are the most powerful because We are the Chosen one's destined to defeat Voldemort, Me and Harry can absorb any power so basically we have a lot so far.**

_Flashback_

_"You...don't...want...me...?"_

_"NO!"_

_End Flashback_

**I'm guessing now is the time to thell Charlie and Proffessor Dumbledore that I want to go Home to Hogwarts.**


	3. Chapter 2!

**The Evil Behind The Secrets!**

**Summary;=**** Edward left and Bella returned to her rightful home, what happens when she starts to find new love in an old crush and then the cullens come to Hogwarts and everything changes. Who will she choose? The Vampire or the Wizard?**

"Charlie!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs.

"Whats up Bells?" Charlie asked in a panicked yet surprised voice, probably because I am showing a lot of enthusiasm and I havn't exactly been running around the house at all I have been like a living Zombie. Geez I have got to get a grip.

"Can I go back to Hogwarts." I asked excitedly.

"Um...Sure Bells, but you should call and talk to Dumbledore first!" He chuckled.

"Yay, Yay, Yay, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You." Geez, I was so excited I was jumping up and down clapping my hands, god I probably look like _Alice-wince-_right now. Me jumping up and down and clapping my hands while having the look of a 3 year old at christmas did it for Charlie he blew out into full fledged laughter.

"Ok, I'm gonna go call Dumbledore now." I exclaimed around his laughing fit.

I walked upstairs to my room where I grabeed my wizard phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ri-_

"Hello!" I heard the Professors voice say.

"Hi Professor Dumbledore I was wondering if Icould come home?"_ - Me (Bella)_

"Of course Bella, I will send a port key soon, you just need to pack up your stuff and be ready." _-Professor Dumbledore_

"Yay, Thank You and I'll be ready Professor don't worry." I squealed and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Goodbye Professor."_ -Me (Bella)_

"Goodbye Bella and see you soon, everyone will be so excited to see you." Dumbledore was still chuckling.

"I can't wait to see them either, thank you and see you soon!" I shouted down the phone just before I ended the call.

I walked into my closet and walked into my hidden closet with all my hidden clothes, My Hogwarts stuff and my owl and my cat. My owl is Midnight Black with a white star on her forehead, I call her Midnight Heart and my cat is black kinda smoky grey with white markings over her body, I call her Smoky Strings.

Now my real appearance, obviously I can change my appearance so I really have long golden blonde hair which I got from my Mum, Violet eyes with Ice-Blue specks in which I got from my Mum, pale pink pouttable lips from my Mum and my figure, body and curves in all the right places which I also got from my Mum and every other feature is from my Dad.

I packed my bags as fast as possible with everything I would need in it. Using my mind control power I made the whole town of Forks think that I was Charlie's niece from a boarding school who came to visit him and to try out public school but a week ago I decided to go back to boarding school. Once I was in my school robes I put everything on my bed and walked downstairs to say goodbye to Charlie because he already knew the Story.

"Charlie!" I shouted out to find him.

"Living Room." he muttered, I also have super-hearing, super-speed, super-strength and super eyesight as one of my powers.

"Well ok Charlie the port key is gonna be here soon, so I came to say goodbye." I explained.

"Ok well bye Bells, I hope to see you again and I'll miss you, oh by the way I love you." he said in a fatherly tone pulling me into a hug. I returned the hug and exclaimed in a calm and soothing voice

"Don't worry I'll come to visit to cook you some meals, I'll miss you too and I love you too"

"Ok, enough of the mushy stuff, you better get back up those stairs because the port key will be there in a minute and bye kiddo." he joked.

I walked back upstairs slowly and the port key was sitting on my bed, this time the port key was a hat and I knew I didn't have much time until it would leave. Now I'm going home to Hogwarts with that thought I touched the hat and closed my eyes, when I opened my eyes I'm in Dumbledore's office, where he is sitting in his chair at his desk, smiling at me.


	4. Chapter 3!

**The Evil Behind The Secrets!**

**Summary;=**** Edward left and Bella returned to her rightful home, what happens when she starts to find new love in an old crush and then the cullens come to Hogwarts and everything changes. Who will she choose? The Vampire or the Wizard?**

"Hi Professor" I said sweetly.

"Hello Bella" He said in his gruff croaky voice.

"Am I in the same room as last year? Because I have already sent my stuff there." I asked happily.

"Yes Bella you are and everyone has really missed you." He sang as I chuckled.

"Ok, where is everyone?" I asked cheerily.

"In the great hall for the welcoming feast because today is the start of a new term, so it is everyones first day back and the first years first day for many years to come!" He cried.

Ok, thank you and you have to tone down the hyperness." I shouted while I left.

I walked gracefully out of the room, oh yeah did I forget to mention that I'm not a klutz, well the klutziness was all part of the act of Bella Swan and so was the confidence, I'm really confident whereas Bella Swan was unconfident. My beauty could even put _Rosalie -wince-_ to shame because every year when I am here, when I flick my hair back, I hear every boy sigh and see that most has put a cushion or something where they have got hard so I wouldn't notice although beauty isn't everything, there's also more to one person than beauty like personality and whats inside a person that counts.

As I was walking down the hallways to the great hall I had one thought in mind, I ignored the open mouthed gobsmacked ghosts and moving portraits, I just kept walking. Yes, that's right Bella Lily Black-Weasley was back and she was back for good. From now on no stupid sparkly vampires are gonna get her down again and they can all go to hell or shove it where the sun don't shine, up their sparkly ass.

Now I was standing outside the great hall, I took a deep breath and walked in, everyone immediately looked my way, I kept my head held high, my back straight and walked to the Gryffindor table, I looked over to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table and they were all smiling, some waving at me, I smiled and waved back, I looked over to the Slytherin table and most of them were smiling at me- I get along well with most of the slytherins-, the rest were scowling at me and sending glares my way, I looked at my table and everyone had shit eating grins on their faces.

"BELLA!" I heard my best friends Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Weasley Twins Fred and George shriek.

"Of course you big fools, who else?" I exclaimed "The Tooth Fairy!" at this point everyone just burst out laughing "What? It's not that funny!" I whined, making them laugh even more "UGH, fine bye" I turned around hiding my grin and headed for the door to leave.

"WAIT!" I heard practically everyone yell apart from the slytherins who were still scowling and sending glares my way and I turned around.

"Ok, I'm gonna go and sit down now."_- Me (Bella)_

Before I could sit down I felt a pressure on all 4 sides of my body, looking around I realized that Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were hugging me to death, while the Weasley Twins were standing to the side waiting to hug me.

"Um...Guys...Can't...Breathe..." I wheezed out and they just laughed at me but let me go, then I was sandwhiched between the Weasley Twins.

"Isa..." "We..." "Missed..." "You!" They always did that, they finished each others sentences, it was annoying at first but you get used to it in the end.

"I missed all you guys too!" I managed to wheeze out because they were suffocating me. They must have noticed too because they let go and gave me sheepish grins.

I looked over to the teachers table before I sat down, All the teachers apart from Snape were smiling at me, for some reason Snape has always hated me and Harry but he hates me More for some unknown reason, I smiled back and sat down.

"Guys I will tell you what happened to me later, just catch me up to date on all the wizard news!" I begged of them.

They nodded but knew something was wrong. They filled me in on everything that's happened while I was gone and how people rumored that I was dead and not in hiding.

I'm finally home with my best friends and family, Now NOTHING is gonna take me away from that.


	5. Chapter 4!

**The Evil Behind The Secrets!**

**Summary;=**** Edward left and Bella returned to her rightful home, what happens when she starts to find new love in an old crush and then the cullens come to Hogwarts and everything changes. Who will she choose? The Vampire or the Wizard?  
**

**Bella P.O.V**** (This story is always gonna be in Bella's P.O.V unless I say so)**

After dinner we all went to the room of requirement where we knew there would be no one listening because this room is soundproof. I know it's time to tell them my story.

Everyone of my friends is here so it's time to tell my story.

"Guys, you better sit down you'll probably need to after I tell you this." I ordered them.

"Ok!" They chorused at the same time.

So I told them everything about _The -wince- Cullen's -wince-_, Tyler's van, La Push, Vampires, the Baseball game, Laurent, Victoria & James, the Ballet Studio, My Birthday and finally _him_ leaving me in the forest alone, I told them everything apart from _him_ sucking the venom out of James' bite and they haven't noticed that yet, I should explain that later. It was quiet for a while until...

**Edward's P.O.V**

I miss My Angel, My Light, My Life, My Bella.  
I shouldn't of left her.  
I love her, that day in the forest when I told her that I didn't love I lied.  
I thought that would be safer for her to live without vampires in her life. My family hasn't been the same since we left her, hell even Rosalie misses her, she tried to hide her thoughts before but now I know that Rosalie has always loved Bella like a little sister but it was hard for her to show it so she acted cold towards Bella.

I'm a shell of who I was with her, Carlisle doesn't enjoy work as much as before, Esme doesn't clean as much as before, Jasper is as quiet as he was before Bella came into our lives and blames himself for what happened, Alice isn't as cheerful or hyper as she once was and she hardly shops anymore, Emmett isn't as loud, boisterous or excitable anymore and Rosalie hardly ever looks in the mirror, she doesn't care about her looks that much anymore and the air of confidence she had before is practically non-existent.

All of us has changed and it's not for the best.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, Bella had fallen in love and with a vampire at that and then he left saying that he didn't want or love her, I am going to admit that I have always had a crush on Bella, I mean why wouldn't I, she's gourgeous and she has a great personality. I looked over at Bella who had tears in her eyes and that was new, for all the times I'd known her, Bella had never cried in front of me or any of the boys, she always cried in private because she was the strongest one out of all of us and you you couldn't help but love her for who she was and is.

I noticed that everyone was still in a state of shock to notice and they were still processing the new information, so before she could focus her eyes and stop the tears the only way she knew how to, I wordlessly stood up and walked over to her and took her into my arms and she instantly wrapped her arms around me and kept the tears & the sobs at bay.

"C'mon Lil-Lil let it out, it's not good to keep it all in!" I told her, using the nickname only I'm allowed to call her with.

As soon as I said that I felt her turn her head into the crook of my neck so the others couldn't see her face, but I felt the wet moisture on my shirt and I just moved us to sit on the bed.

"shh Lil-Lil, we are here and we always will be here, we are never gonna let you go again!" I soothed her while rocking back and forth like she was a delicate newborn baby.

That's when the sobs started and I just pulled her closer while stroking her hair and whispering soothing words to her because I knew that right now she was crying for everything that's happened and not just for the vampires.

This seemed to have shocked the others out of their shock although we just stayed their while Bella sobbed and cried in my arms, we were like that until Bella fell asleep in my arms and that's when the Weasley Twins and Ron dropped the silence and started yelling while I tried to keep them calm and quiet so they wouldn't wake up the sleeping angel in my arms.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

OH. MY. GOD. I cannot believe what I just heard I think I'm in a state of shock. 5 minutes must have passed until I heard the noise that broke me out of my state of shock was the sob that reached my ears, I knew that sob, it was Bella's, my head shot up at the sound of it to see Bella in Harry's arms sitting on the bed and this was a weird site to see because Bella never broke down in front of anyone and especially not the boys only ever in front of Me and Ginny. So everyone stared in shock. After about 10 minutes Bella fell asleep and everyone but Me, Ginny and Harry started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL!"_- The Weasley Twins_

"WHAT THE FUCK!"_- Ron_

"Shut the Fuck Up, can't you see she's asleep." Harry hissed.

which surprised everyone but Me because Harry hardly ever lost his temper and he never swore but I knew this would happen because I knew he has been in Love with her for a while and she has been in Love with him but they both thought it is just a crush but I knew better and I have watched over the years as the friendship turned into a crush, the crush grew into Love then the Love grow and grow until they have got an unbreakable bond, I just hope she gets over the vampire soon and her and Harry get together. Soon. If not I may have to play matchmaker.

**Ginny's P.O.V**

OH. MY. HOLY. HELL! I am now shocked about 3 things, 1. Bella fell in Love with a vampire, 2. Bella cried in front of the boys and she only ever cried in front of me and Hermione and 3. Harry had just swore and lost his temper, which he hardly ever does. I looked over to where Harry was laying on the bed with Bella in his arms, I started to watch him and how he stroked her hair lovingly while whispering soothing words into her ear, that's when I saw it, the look in his eyes when he looked at her it was filled with so much Love and adoration it just made you want to look away and then I knew by watching him that Harry Potter was in Love with Bella Black-Weasley and I didn't know if Bella felt the same.

**Ron's P.O.V**

BLOODY. HELL! Bella fell in Love with a vampire, Bella cried in front of us and Harry lost his temper and swore, all of them are something you don't see everyday. I only have one question, If this James bit her shouldn't she be a vampire? I don't think anyone has thought of that yet.

**The Weasley Twin's P.O.V (They basically think the same)**

FUCKING HELL! We can't believe the 3 things we have just saw and heard, 1. Bella told us she fell in love with a vampire, 2. Bella cried in front of us, she always wanted to be the strong one and 3. Harry lost his temper and swore.

We both decided to have a private mental conversation in our heads because one of our powers is to set up conversations with others in their heads and we also have Twin Telepathy and all that leads up to us being able to read others thoughts but only if we want to so we can turn it on and off.

_Mental Conversation starts!_

_Hey George, what do you think?- Fred_

_I think that I want to kill the vampire that did this to our little sister!- George_

_I do too!- Fred_

_Shall we see what the others in the group are thinking?- George_

_Yep, I think we should!- Fred_

_Mental Conversation Ends!_

So we opened up our minds to listen to the others thoughts apart from Harry and Bella because they both have shields and the shields are both mental and physical though Bella's is stronger and we only read their thoughts when they let us by putting their shield down.

_Others Thoughts In Italics!  
_Weasley Twins Thoughts!

_I missed Bella so much, I can't believe she's back. She's alays been like a sister to me!- Hermione  
_

_OH. . My Big Sister is back, Finally. I have missed her so much, Her and Hermione are the only ones I can talk to about girl stuff and OMG Harry has a crush on her or maybe he's in love with her. I hope she gets overthe vampire soon. Everyone loves her so much!- Ginny  
_

_If this James bit her, shouldn't she be a vampire? I don't think anyone has thought of that yet. Anyway I have missed Bella so much and I want to kill that vampire so much for hurting her, she's my sister always will be and always has been, even if we are not blood related, we grew up together and I will always see her as my sister!- Ron  
_

Well now that the question has come up we are thinking why isn't she a vampire if James bit her? We will have to ask when she wakes up and Ron pretty much summed up how we feel for her. Maybe we should try to see if Harry has left his shield down unknowingly. So we did just that. He had his shields down, so we listened in to his thoughts and found something interesting out.

_God, She's beautiful, you can't not love her, she's like an Angel, My Angel, My... Where the hell did that come from, She isn't mine! oh crap! My shields down and Fred and George are listening in, I just hope that they don't tell anyone!- Harry  
_

and that Ladies and Gentlemen is where the shield goes back up!

**Back To Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up to find everyone staring at me and I knew by the looks on their faces that they wanted to aske a question. I sighed and started.

"What do you wanna ask?"_- Me (Bella)_

"How are you not a vampire after James bit you?" _-Ron_

"Well you see..." _- Me (Bella)_


	6. Chapter 5!

**The Evil Behind The Secrets!**

**Summary;=**** Edward left and Bella returned to her rightful home, what happens when she starts to find new love in an old crush and then the cullens come to Hogwarts and everything changes. Who will she choose? The Vampire or the Wizard?  
**

"Well you see E..Ed..Edward um...sucked the venom out before it could spread around my body." I explained nervously.

After that explanation their eyes grew wide and I think they were shocked into silence.

C'mon Guys lets go to the common room, it should be clear right now."_ -Me (Bella)_

I got up off the bed grabbing Harry's hand to pull him up and kept hold of it as we walked out of the room and to the common room.

"What's the password?" _-Ron_

"It's Lions Bravery!" _-Me (Bella)_

"How did you know that because none of us did?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore." I muttered.

"Oh." They mumbled together at the same time.

The portrait swung open and we stepped into the Gryffindor common room and as I predicted it was empty, so we made our way over to the couches by the fire, our usual hang out in the common room.

"I have missed you guys so much, so tell me whats happened while I have been gone? How's both my Dad's and Mum? How are you all?" I rushed out excitedly and they all chuckled at my exuberance.

"What? You can't blame a girl for being excited because she's home at last, can you?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, I suppose you can't and all I have to say is Finally because everyone has missed you!" Ginny exclaimed tackling me in a hug, no one tried to pry her off because they were too busy laughing their asses off, but my face must have been a funny color because as soon as Harry looked up and saw my face his eyes went wide and he stopped laughing immediately clearing his throat so everyone_-including Ginny-_looked at him, he pointed to me and all heads swiveled around to me and their eyes went as big as saucers and Ginny immediately let go and looked at me with an apologetic expression on her face.

"Oops, sorry Belly-Boo!" She apologized looking down sadly.

"It's okay Gin-Gin!" I replied and she giggled.

Everyone had a different nicknames for me, The Twins is Isa, Ginny's is Belly-Boo, Ron's is Belly-Bean, Hermione's is Bellarina, My Dad's (Sirius's) is Bellsy, My Mum's and Dad's (Weasley's) is Bell, My other Brothers is Bell-Bell, Belle, Bellsy or Izzy-May and Harry's is Lil-Lil.

"C'mon, lets go get dressed into our pj's then we can talk." I ordered and everyone got up to go to our rooms.

Me, Ginny and Hermione left to go to our room although they are big. I opened our bedroom door and we all walked in and walked over to our closets.

"Wear the camisoles and the short shorts, the silk ones, you know the ones we bought in all the colors that look good on us that time we went shopping in Paris and all those French boys were flirting with us?" I rambled on.

"Yeah, Yeah, we know, we know." They muttered embarrassed.

So what, I'm rich sue me my real Mum left me a lot of money when she died and I buy a lot and I pay for a lot for my Best Friends.

We all opened our closets at the same time and I found what I was looking for almost straight away, now which color, ah perfect.

I quickly changed and turned around to my 2 best girl friends, we all have matching pj's and clothes, thanks to moi, some the same color and some different color's, we bought these pj's when we went on a trip to Paris, courtesy of moi and we had a lot of French boys asking us out that day, I sighed at the memory.

We were wearing silk camisole tops and silk short shorts too match, Mine is a dark purple contrasting well with my Golden Blonde hair and Violet with Ice Blue specks eyes, Ginny's is yellow making her red hair stand out making her Red hair stand out making a great contrast, and Hermione's is lime green which compliments her hazel eyes and light brown hair well and is also a great contrast.

"Let's see what the boys think of this, yeah girls?" I asked.

"Yeah!" they replied.

The boys will be shocked when they see us dressed like this, they have never seen us wearing anything like this before, we always put on some ratty pj bottoms and a ratty tank tops whenever we were with them before we went to bed and then we always changed into stuff like this, what we always wear to sleep in, but stuff the boys, no more ratty tank tops or ratty pj bottoms, the gloves are coming off boys and you better be ready for us! **(Ratty means worn out meaning they are frayed and they have holes in)**

We walked out of our room once we were dressed, we walked down the hall and down the stairs to where the boys were waiting for us all wearing pj bottoms and tight muscle fitting t-shirts, which I bought for them, they take off the t-shirts once they are back in their room before they go to sleep. The boys hadn't noticed us yet, so I put my finger to my lips to tell the girls not to say a word and they nodded, we crept up behind the boys and yelled,

**"BOO!"**

and they jumped about half a foot off the couches and in the air, Me, 'Mione and Ginny were laughing like maniacs when the boys decided to turn around and look at us to come back with a witty remark when they saw us and what we were wearing and they were frozen in shock with their mouths hanging open and their eyes bugging out making them look like fish with the eyes and mouth that opens and closes sometimes, I sent that thought to 'Mione and Ginny but that just made us laugh harder and when we finally managed to calm down the boys were looking at us with confused expressions on their faces.

"Ok, what is so funny?" Harry asked perplexed.

"You looked like fish!" I answered innocently while sending them the thought I had earlier along with a picture of their faces, even they let out small chuckles.

"Now next question, What are you wearing?" Asked the Twins at the same time.

"Um..., our night wear!" I answered with a smile.

"Well we have never seen you in these before, How is that?" Ron asked shyly while scanning 'Mione's body up and down thinking that no one saw that he was and that no one was looking at him.

"Well we normally wear this kind of stuff for bed but we always wore something different in front of you lot, we would just get changed once we were in our room but now we decided to stuff it and that we didn't care that much anymore for your opinion. So what do you think boys?" I explained to the boys.

"Wow, certainly different to what we are used to, but it looks good." Harry said for all of them while the others nodded their heads to back him up.

Us girls grinned and went to sit down, Me next to Harry on one couch, The Weasley Twins on another with Ginny and on the last one Hermione next to Ron. I snuggled up against Harry and put my head on his shoulder when he put his arm around my shoulder and I knew that I would get better soon with the help of my friends, I suddenly realized that I was finally home and I was in Love with Harry since before I left and I still am in Love with him.

"So how has everyone been?" I asked curiously.

"well Mum and Dad are fine and miss you an awful lot and we have been good but better now that you are here, we felt that there was a part of us missing and now we have found it- You!" Ginny answered honestly.

"Well it's the weekend tomorrow isn't it? Well we will have to ask Dumbledore if we could visit everyone. What about my Daddy? How has he been coping?" I rambled on and on. Daddy was my name for Sirius because he is my Dad and I still wanted to call Arthur Dad so I started to call Arthur Dad and Sirius Daddy.

"Sirius is fine, although he has been a little lost without you, we all have, but he took it the hardest, we all love you so much and he has missed you a lot, on our birthday he only came out of his room once and that was to eat, get some food for the day and to say Happy Birthday to me then give me my present, then he just stayed in his room moping about." Harry explained looking nervous.

"Oh, ok well we will go and visit everyone tomorrow, god you don't know how much I missed you all, no one could ever replace my Best Friends." I told them sternly and they nodded while grinning hugely.

"Guys maybe we should go to bed so we can get up early to ask Dumbledore." Hermione said calmly and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'll be up in a minute, I need to talk to Harry about something." I told 'Mione and Ginny quietly but also loud enough for the others to hear, they all nodded and left murmuring 'bye' and 'night' before heading to the staircase, when I was sure they were gone and weren't listening in to our conversation I placed a shield around us so no one could hear, I turned to Harry and for a moment we just stared into each others eyes in silence for a minute before I broke the silence.

"Has your scar been burning?" I asked casually.

"Yes, it has, but I didn't think yours would be with you being in America, mind you, distance doesn't matter in the wizarding world!" Harry's voice started out quiet but by the end he ended up shouting and I think he was mad but not at me, at Voldemort for killing people and especially the people we love.

"Calm down Harry, it's fine, we'll tell Dumbledore tomorrow, Kay?" i told him, he nodded and I gave him a hug and continued. "right, I need you to be on the lookout while I conjure up a bag of blood and drink it, Kay?" I asked hesitantly.

You see there's something only my Mum, Dad, Daddy and Harry know, I'm part-vampire it runs in my blood and I have a little venom but if I bite a human they wouldn't feel pain but intense pleasure instead and after the human would fall unconscious and forget what happened but witches and wizards are the only ones who don't fall unconscious if they were bitten.

I jumped when I came back to reality noticing Harry standing in front of me with a determined expression on his face.

"NO, drink from me you know I will heal and get the blood back." He said as I shook my head-no- and then he did the thing I was not expecting, he pulled out a pocket knife and brought it up to his neck and cut, damn, he knew how thirsty I was and with that I made a shield so no one can see us and started sucking on his neck and the shield was filled with our moans because of the intense pleasure we were feeling. I pulled away once I'd had enough and his wound had already healed, I looked at his face then and found myself staring into emerald green orbs and realized I was staring into Harry's eyes. We leaned in close together hesitating before our lips touched softly, we started to pull away before our lips crashed together and the kiss was full of passion, he had one of his hands in my hair pulling it a little and the other on my waist while I had my arms around his neck, my fingers in his hair tugging it softly, we both moaned at the same time and pulled away panting heavily.

"Wow!" Harry muttered and I nodded my head in agreement and we grinned at each other.

"Bella, will be my girlfriend?" Harry asked shyly.

"Yeah Harry, I will." I answered automatically, he grinned like a cheshire cat that caught the canary.

"C'mon, you should get to bed so you can sleep." Harry exclaimed.

"Kay!" I yawned, Harry chuckled and kissed my forehead and then my cheek.

"Night Harry." I whispered.

"G'night Bella." He whispered back.

I kissed his cheek before we departed. Now I think about it there's always been this kind of electricity, this kind of fire and this kind of spark between us, I mean it was there with Edward but not as much as it is with Harry. I was in my room and on my bed before I knew it and i fell asleep with a smile on my face.

_**In The Morning!**_

I woke up and a thought hit me _I'm going out with Harry! _and I instantly squealed and 'Mione and Ginny looked over at me questioningly.

"Why are you so cheery this morning?" 'Mione asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Nothing, you will find out soon enough!" I said mysteriously.

"Kay!" They said together.

I got out of bed and went to my closet and got out a top I'd made, it was Violet with Ice blue hearts all over, I made it to match my eyes, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of deep purple flats and put on a bit of make-up and decided to stay like this for the rest of the day. I got changed and made sure 'Mione and Ginny were ready before we walked downstairs to where the boys were ready and waiting for us in the common room.

Once I got down the stairs I flew into Harry's arms to give him a hug and he chuckled while he stroked my hair and gently placed a kiss on the top of my head and in return I placed a soft chaste kiss on his lips. I could tell that our friends were gobsmacked and confused as to what just happened in front of their eyes, i turned my head while I was still in Harry's arms and burst out laughing, 'Mione and Ginny looked as if they were about to burst with happiness and The twins and Ron were glaring at Harry with murderous expressions on their faces, Harry looked over too and did the same as me, he burst into laughter too.

"What the hell happened and when?" Ron got out, out of clenched teeth still glaring at Harry.

"I'll tell you at breakfast, Kay?" I asked cautiously.

"Kay Isa!" The Twins said together, which made me giggle and I noticed that The Twins and Ron had stopped glaring at Harry and I could tell that Harry was grateful for that.

"well time for breakfast." i laughed as Ron's stomach growled and the rest of the group nodded.

Pulling out of Harry's arms, I grabbed his hand and intertwined our hands and walked out of the common room to the great hall holdind hands when I had a vision.

_ Start of Vision!  
_

Someone that looked familiar to me - and then I knew who it was -walked through the Hogwarts gateand headed to Dumbledore's office.

_End of Vision!_

"What did you see Bella?" Harry asked concerned.

"R...Ry...Ryan, he...he's coming her, he's not d...de...dead, I saw it, he's coming here to speak to Dumbledore!" I answered stuttering.

Harry held me tightly to him and I started walking again to the great hall, the others followed behind hesitantly.

We entered and sat in our seats and started talking.

"I'll tell you about Ryan in Dumbledore's office." I told them. "oh and me and Harry got together last night."

"Ok!" they all said.

With that said we ate breakfast and I set up a mental talk with Dumbledore.

_ Start of conversation!_

_We need to speak to you!- Me (Bella)_

_Ok, meet me in my office after breakfast.- Dumbledore_

_Kay, thanks Dumbledore.- Me (Bella)_

_Your welcome, the password is Blood Pops.- Dumbledore_

_ End of Conversation!  
_

"Guys we are going to Dumbledore's office after breakfast." I told the gang.

They just nodded their heads with confused expressions on their face. When breakfast was finished we walked to Dumbledore's office and i stated the password loud and clear.

**"Blood Pops!"**

"How the bloody hell do you know that?" Ron blurted out and we just looked at him until he got it, "oh, right, Dumbledore." He muttered blushing bright red.

We just laughed a little at him and walked up the stairs and in the office's door and walked in because he was expecting us anyway and I got straight to the point.

"Professor, can we go visit my family because it is the weekend and I've missed them so much?" I asked politely.

"Yes, you all can but you have to be back on Sunday night and you can apparate there and back here and I sense there is something else you wanted to talk about." he answered.

"Um, yeah well me and Harry think that Voldemort is back!" I exclaimed. "Our scars have been stinging and we talked about it last night and decided that we should stick together and no one should walk in or out of the school alone." I replied.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"Yes, that is very wise, I have also asked an old friend and his family to help and they have accepted." Dumbledore said.

"Kay, oh and Professor would you mind explaining to me about why Ryan isn't dead and how I had a vision of him coming to see you?" I asked.

"Oh, um, well, you see..."

**Yay, I've finally Updated! Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year Everyone and for those who don't celebrate Christmas Happy Holidays!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6!

**The Evil Behind The Secrets!**

**Summary;=**** Edward left and Bella returned to her rightful home, what happens when she starts to find new love in an old crush and then the cullens come to Hogwarts and everything changes. Who will she choose? The Vampire or the Wizard?**

**Sorry about forgetting the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga or the Harry Potter Series!!!!  
**

We stood outside the door to Grimmauld Place and knocked. I was pretending to be Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw, who is a good friend of ours, until we got in the house and everyone was here. 2 minutes later Mum opened the door and upon seeing us she looked surprised and confused.

"oh, Hello kids, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school? Why are you here?" She asked.

"Well, Aunt Molly, Dumbledore said that we could come and visit because we missed everyone." Harry answered with the excuse we had thought of earlier.

"Oh, ok, well come in then kids." She exclaimed putting on a happy face.

We all walked in and I looked around Grimmauld Place for the first time in a year and it still looked the same, I sighed, I have missed this place a lot.

"Mum, can we get everyone down here, we have to talk about something important?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Sure, you will have to shout them down, they're all upstairs!" Mum exclaimed.

We were in the living room right now and it was taking everything I had in me not to run up and hug her until she turned red in the face.I was so focused on my thoughts that I barely notice Harry stand up from his seat next to me and walk over to the bottom of the stairs and shout loudly:

"EVERYONE COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW, WE HAVE TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT, SO YOU ALL BETTER GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN THESE STAIRS NOW OR ELSE AND I MEAN IT, EVEN YOU SIRIUS!" Wow that is the loudest I have ever heard him shout at anything, never mind anyone.

The gang was in hysterics after he was done while Ron was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off, by this point Harry had sat back down next to me and I realized how much I wanted to kiss him in this moment but I knew that I couldn't do that yet so I settled for sending him a mental image of what we did last night and he groaned while I giggled and that was when I noticed everyone looking at us curiously and I tried to look innocent while Harry looked embarrassed, they just shrugged it off and waited for everyone to come downstairs.

Dad came down first and kissed Mum on the cheek before taking a seat next to her holding hands and the last to come down was my Daddy, I had noticed earlier how everyone seemed a little depressed but my Daddy looked the most depressed and now I knew that it was time to step forward. I stood up and every eye seemed to follow me. whoa creepy much?

"Hi, I'm gonna start." I started in Luna's dreamy voice before changing into Bella Swan and sounding like her, "Well, My name is Bella and I haven't seen my family in a year and I miss them, but now I am finally home!" Now returning to my normal voice and to my normal appearance as Bella Black-Weasley.

Everyone was staring at me in shock with their mouths hanging open and wide eyed, the first to snap out of it was Uncle Moony (Remus), he came over to give me a hug that nearly shattered every bone in my body he was smiling like a madman that had gone insane and had just broken out of Azkaban (oops, sorry, that was a bit ironic really 'cos my Daddy broke out of Azkaban in my 3rd year), next was Aunt Tonks and she hugged me like there was no tomorrow while smiling a happy smile, then it was everyone else's turn to hug me, then finally the only 3 people left to hug me were Dad, Mum and Daddy, Dad was first hugging to and whispering in my ear how much he missed me and that he was glad that I was finally home, next was Mum hugging me tightly whispering how I was home and how I was back where I belonged, I just laughed and hugged her back while whispering that i missed her too and finally it was Daddy hugging me tightly to him not wanting to let go but he eventually pulled back (much to my relief, 'cos seriously I don't know how much more I can take of people hugging me tightly before I break a bone) to look at me scanning for any changes.

"I've missed you Bellsy, you've changed, your hairs a little longer and you've got a little curvier!" Daddy said surprised. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Daddy, I've been gone for nearly a year and some things are bound to happen." I answered softly and Daddy smiled in response to what I said and that he's being called Daddy again.

"Right, well, we are here 'till Sunday night, what shall we do now?" 'Mione asked and I silently hoped that someone would have an answer 'cos if not then this is going to be boring.

Nobody did.

I walked back to my seat next to Harry and started to sit down but before I could sit down all the way I felt Harry's arms come around my waist as he pulled me onto his lap surprising the adults around us and I started to explain why Harry had put me onto his lap.

"Me and Harry got together last night!" _-Me (Bella)_

Everyone nodded and I knew that this was probably the perfect time to tell them about Voldemort and Ryan, I sent that thought to the gang and they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Guys, we have something to tell you!" I said directing it towards the adults.

"What is it?" _-Moony (Remus Lupin)_

"Voldemort is back to his full power and we know this because my scar has been stinging an awful lot, and it bloody hurts like hell, plus Harry's has been stinging too!" _-Me (Bella)_

"Actually my scar has been stinging but not a lot and it only stings a lot when Voldemort is near!" _-Harry_

Many shivered at the name._  
_

"Yeah, so that means that he was somewhere in the States looking for me but I'm back home now, for good this time!" _-Me (Bella)_

"We would protect you anyway!" _Moony (Remus Lupin)_

The other witches and wizards in the room nodded in agreement.

"This next thing is gonna be hard to say, but, um...., well, Ryan isn't dead, he's alive, I had a vision of him talking to Dumbledore and we asked Dumbledore and he told us that we would all find out in due time." I rushed out as everyone, apart from the gang, froze in shock.

Once they came out of their shock we explained everything Dumbledore told us, though it wasn't much. Everyone was too quiet so I decided that it was time for some fun. I kept changing my hair and my eyes to different colors and combinations-some cool and some awful-I finally settled on rainbow colored hair and yellow eyes making everyone laugh, that seemed to get rid of the rest of the tension in the air.

I leaned into Harry's chest, I just watched my family interact and talk, I knew and I was glad that I was finally home.

The day passed by full of joyful banter but I could also see them looking at me from the corner of their eyes, I'd also told them, then I showed them everything that happened in Forks and as I predicted everyone was livid and angry comments were being thrown around like;

"Stupid bloodsucking leech!"

"I'm gonna kill that blood-drinking lowlife!"

"Stupid fucking bastard bloodsucking leech!"

After most of the comments I knew that I had to calm them down somehow even if I did have to pour water on them.

"Guys calm down!" I shouted over all the noise "I am so over him now anyway." although I wasn't too sure about that but I wouldn't voice that to them.

I decided to do something that I had been thinking about doing for awhile. I decided to tell them my secret, that I'm part-vampire and I don't have a clue how they'll react.

"Um....Guys I have something I need to tell y-" As I was finishing my sentence I was sucked into a vision.

_~Start Vision~Start Vision~Start Vision~Start Vision~Start Vision~Start Vision~Start Vision~Start Vision~Start Vision~Start Vision~Start Vision~_

_A young woman who looked strikingly familiar, I got a closer look at her face-then I knew who she was-,walking into a cave to where an animal lay, NO, WAIT, Not an animal, it was VOLDEMORT, she bowed while kissing his hands._

_"Is everything ready, my dear?" He asked with a hint of malice in his tone._

_Yes My lord, everything has been set up and Harry and Bella will die at your hands My Lord." She replied back coldly._

_"Good! You do well among the Death Eaters even making it up into the inner circle as quick as you did!" He smirked and cackled like the mad snake he was._

_~End Vision~End Vision~End Vision~End Vision~End Vision~End Vision~End Vision~End Vision~End Vision~End Vision~End Vision~End Vision~_

When I came crashing back to reality I noticed that everyone was looking at me and my shocked/horrified expression and they knew that something was wrong almost instantly.

"What's the matter? What happened? What did you see Bella?" Harry questioned.

"Becky, She's not dead and she's working for Voldemort!" I answered and I saw everyone flinch-except Me and Harry-at his name. "and....um....It will probably be easier if I show you the vision!" I said.

Another power, projecting anything I want onto...well....anywhere really. I projected my vision onto the wall and watched everyone's faces, most were shocked and horrified and others were sad, mournful and betrayed. When she started talking about me and Harry dying everyone gasped. Once the vision finished everyone turned to look at me and I knew that they were going to be asking a lot of questions and talking about it, so I stopped them.

"Guys, it's late and I'm tired, so can we talk about this another time?" I asked and they nodded.

Kissing Harry on the lips softly, I murmured "Night!" while everyone returned it and went to my room and fell asleep once I'd changed and as soon as my head hit the pillow with a frown on my face.

* * *

**Hey. Sorry it's been so long but I have a massive case of writer's block and normally I write down the chapter before I type it up in a notebook but I couldn't find the notebook but now I have found it. So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but no promises. Thank You.  
Luv from,****  
Twilight Crazy Fan (Soon to be Twilight Gleek)  
(Kirsty)**


	8. Chapter 7!

**The Evil Behind The Secrets! **

**Chapter 7!  
**

**Summary;=**** Edward left and Bella returned to her rightful home, what happens when she starts to find new love in an old crush and then the cullens come to Hogwarts and everything changes. Who will she choose? The Vampire or the Wizard?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga or the Harry Potter Series and I never will! But I do own Ryan, Becky and Lucas (Luke)!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed and I decided to go to the bathroom to wash up, seeing Hermione and Ginny still asleep I crept across the landing to the bathroom being careful not to wake anyone up. I soon got to the bathroom and opened the door to a completely unexpected sight, there was Harry standing by the sink washing his face while he was only wearing some grey boxer shorts and a white shirt that clung to his muscles, he had filled out more due to quidditch since the last time I had seen him, he hadn't noticed me standing in the doorway yet.

"Harry, you do know that your supposed to lock the door while your in here." I said making him jump in the process when he heard my voice.

I giggled and he turned around to face me.

I locked the door and walked over to him wrapping my arms around his waist in a hug. I tilted my face up for a kiss and he leaned down and pressed his soft lips to mine, the kiss started out short and sweet but I wanted more and I knew that he did too, so I licked his bottom lip and nibbled on it, I'm not bragging about this or anything but I am the most experience, I have had numerous boyfriends while he has only ever had one girlfriend, Cho Chang. You see before I left I was kind of the school player but I never went as far as sex, other stuff like sorting each other's needs out but never sex 'cos that is where I drew the line.

Harry licked my bottom lip urgently begging for entrance, I willingly opened my mouth to grant it, as soon as his tongue touched mine we were fighting for dominance and he had me pushed against a wall so I could feel every part of him pressed against me, in the end he won the fight for dominance. I pressed my body closer to his making us both moan into each other's mouth.

Sometime during this my hands had managed to roam under his shirt and now over his chest. I put a soundproof shield around the room so no one would hear us because I knew that it would be time for people to start getting up soon and we didn't want to be caught. We made out until 5 minutes later when there was a knock at the door.

Another power we have is where we don't need to breathe but it makes us feel more comfortable to breathe and it raises suspicion if we stop breathing all of a sudden, people would think that we were dead for crying out loud.

We pulled away once the knocking continued.

"C'mon, hurry up in there, people are waiting out here, you know?" A groggy voice filled with sleep shouted.

I just smiled at Harry, brushed my teeth, washed my face and finally looked up into the mirror, my mouth dropped open in shock.

My hair was a mess and looked like a birds nest while my lips were swollen.

"UGH, thanks Harry my hair is such a mess and my lips are seriously swollen!" I complained.

"Well, your still beautiful to me and you always will be just like you will always be my girl!" Harry said.

"Thanks you always know how to cheer me up!" I whispered giving him a hard and quick kiss before walking out of the bathroom to see a lot of the adults standing outside.

"Um...hi." I said nervously.

"Hey." They responded at different times, their eyes practically bugged out of their sockets when they saw Harry and took in our disheveled appearance's and I took the chance while they were speechless to slip into my room to get ready leaving Harry to the wolves.

"What's up?" Hermione asked curiously and Ginny looked at me groggily silently asking the same. It was clear that she had just woken up.

"Me and Harry were making out in the bathroom until there was a knock on the door so we walked out to see most of the adults staring at us coming out of the bathroom together and they took in our disheveled appearance's, let's just say that they were shocked and I used that shock to get out of their like a bat out of hell before they could say anything! Oh and I also left Harry with the wolves, literally in Uncle Moony's case!" I giggled and they giggled along with me. "I'm choosing what you both wear today." I added as an afterthought.

I started thinking about what we should wear today but I knew that it had to be something to make the boys drool and I decided to dress the boys too. I decided to choose clothes for the boys first.

"'Mione, Ginny stay here I'm gonna go wake the boys up and choose their clothes first so we have more time to get ready!" I said.

I skipped to Ron and Harry's room first and decided that Harry can wear his blue t-shirt with the slogan 'Can't touch this' on the front (which I designed and made myself), Jeans and trainers. Ron was wearing the same except his shirt was light green and had the slogan 'I'm the man' (again I designed and made it myself).

I ran into the twins' room and decided that they wear the same except their t-shirts, Fred's t-shirt was white while George's t-shirt was grey and they both had nearly the same slogan the only difference was Fred's said 'Pranker #1!' while George's said 'Pranker #2!'.

I ran back into Ron and Harry's room and used my power of the elements to pour water over Ron because he was still asleep, lazy bugger, he shot out of bed and screamed a girly scream, I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You...should of...seen...your...face!" I managed to say in between my laughing fit.

He glared at me while I grinned from ear to ear. I teleported downstairs into the kitchen where Harry and the twins were eating breakfast, I grabbed Harry's hand and teleported us both to his and Ron's room.

"Get dressed." I told them both while pointing to the clothes on the end of their beds.

I teleported back to the kitchen grabbing the twins' arms while they whined in protest, I rolled my eyes and teleported all three of us to their room.

"Get dressed." I told them both while pointing to to the clothes on the end of their beds.

I teleported to mine, Ginny's and 'Mione's room. I got an idea, we will all wear the same but in different colors. I chose to wear a light wash denim skirt and a royal blue v-neck short sleeved t-shirt that was tight on my body and showed just enough cleavage to make boys go crazy with amour written over it in black **(means love in French)** and light tan gladiator sandals. 'Mione was wearing the same except she had a dark wash denim skirt, a dark green v-neck t-shirt with amor **(means love in Spanish)** written over it in black and dark brown gladiator sandals while Ginny was wearing the same except she had a black denim skirt, a pale yellow v-neck t-shirt with amore written over it in black **(means love in Italian)** and black gladiator sandals. I put light make up on us all and then started on our hair, I left mine the way it naturally is (flowing down my back in loose bouncy curls), I put 'Mione's in a loose bun with a few strands falling around her head framing her face and I straightened Ginny's and curled the ends.

We decided to go downstairs for breakfast. When we got down to the kitchen I noticed all the boys sitting there fully dressed glaring at me while I just smiled innocently back. I decided that I was going to tell them my secret now. I waited until everyone was downstairs.

"Guys, I have to tell you something about me that you don't know." I started off nervously.

"Whatever you have to tell us you can, we won't judge you!" Ginny said.

"Kay, Thanks Gin!" I said feeling like my normal confident self. "I'm a quarter vampire and the rest is all witch!"

"That's cool, we love you for who you are and being part-vampire is a part of you." 'Mione state while everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks 'Mione, thanks everyone, hey Mum, where is Luke I haven't seen him yet?" I asked.

"He's at a friends house playing, do you want me to go get him so you can see him before you go back to school?" She asked while smiling, I smiled big and nodded.

She got up and apparated away to wherever while I waited. I didn't have to wait long until she came back holding a young boy's hand. My smile got bigger when I saw him and he smiled wider while his face lit up when he saw me. He ran into my arms screaming, "Mummy!" over and over again.

I know the question your all thinking and want to ask and the answer is **yes** Luke is my biological son, the truth is that I see myself as a virgin but other's may not, you see I was raped when I was 13 but I never let it get me down and that is how Luke was conceived although I have never regretted keeping him and I never will, I love him so much. I held him close to me and smiled kissing his nose.

"Hey Lu-Lu, I've missed you so much!" I said using the nickname only I'm allowed to use, it was the nickname I gave him when he was a baby, he hates it but he let's me use it and no one else.

"I've missed you too Mummy, please don't go away again Mummy, I didn't like being away from you for so long!" He cried while burying his face in my neck.

"Shh! I'm not going away again but I am going back to Hogwarts tonight but you can come visit during the week and I'm going to come back every weekend to see you no matter what anyone says, 'kay?" I asked him.

"'Kay Mummy." He sniffled.

"C'mon lets go play with your toys!" I said.

His whole face lit up while he ran up to his room while I laughed.

Luke looks more like me than his Father, he has my golden blonde hair, Ice blue eyes with a violet ring around the edge, the only part of his Father in him would be his nose and the muscular physique of his body and the rest is all me.

While I played with Luke I thought about my life in the last few years, from the year before I was raped to now and I know that I could be happier if my twin brother Ryan and my older sister Becky was here to share my hapiness but the year before I was raped there was a house fire and I managed to get out of the house in time but Becky and Ryan didn't, well they supposedly didn't, and they were announced dead on site but the visions I've had shows us different, it hit everyone hard and we all still miss them and I hope I can see them soon even if my sister is working for/with Voldemort.

We have always been close, me and Ryan with our 'Twin Bond' always saying stuff together and finishing each other's thoughts and sentences, me and Becky with our 'Sisterly Bond', she always used to brush my hair with our favorite brush while we talked about random things, Becky and Ryan had a close relationship aswell, they would do stuff together that I wouldn't want to do and together all three of us were inseperable.

Coming back to the present I saw my son looking at me with a worried expression on his cute little face, I smiled and as soon as I smiled his worried expression went away and was replaced by a bright smile that lit up his whole face.

I know that a lot of people were worried about me after the fire and the rape but I'm me and I'm strong enough to get through anything life throws at me, I also know that many people are still worried about me but like I said before I'm me and I'm strong enough to get through anything life throws at me.

* * *

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

How do I tell my family that we are moving and going to a special school for young witches and wizards to look after the 'boy-and-girl-who-lived**' **along with their friends and how am I supposed to explain that the headmaster is an old friend of mine who saved me from a spot of bother I got into with a werewolf. This is going to be difficult! As if on cue I heard a crash and bang before Edward screamed;

"NOOOO CARLISLE, I AM NOT LEAVING!"

That answered my thoughts. I shall ask the rest of the family what they think first before making a final decison but we have to make a decision soon because the young witches and wizards should need the extra protection in a couple of months at the most.

* * *

**Hey, **

**Sorry this has taken so long but I had this on my computer and I had it backed up on my memory stick but my computer went funny making both my memory stick and my computer wipe out everything I had on it, I will try to get my other stories updated as soon as I can!**

**From,**

**Twilight Gleek! (Kirsty)**


	9. Chapter 8!

**The Evil Behind The Secrets! **

**Chapter 8!**

**Summary****;** **Edward left and Bella returned to her rightful home, what happens when she starts to find new love in an old crush and then the Cullen's come to Hogwarts and everything changes. Who will she choose? The Vampire or the Wizard?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga or the Harry Potter Series and I never will! But I do own Ryan (Ry), Becky (Beck) and Lucas (Luke)!**

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

It has been 2 months since Carlisle got everyone to vote whether or not we move to a special boarding school and everyone apart from me voted yes while I voted no, turns out both Esme and Carlisle went to Hogwarts when they were human. So here we are, the teens sitting at the Gryffindor table while the adults are at the head table, everyone knows we are vampires and are planning to stay away from us. As usual most of the male population of the school are staring at Rosalie and thinking innapropiately about her while the female population watch on with jealousy but even though most of their thoughts are clouded with lust and jealous anger there is still one thought lingering at the back of their mind which makes me curious. The thought that seems to be in the back of most students minds is;

_-Where are the Golden Gang?_

Which makes me think that some people are late but there must be something more than that, I mean if the whole student body have that thought lingering in their minds then they must be some pretty special people.

Dumbledore had just finished his speech when the doors opened and 4 boys and 3 girls walked in. At the front of the group was a boy with black hair and emerald green eyes covered by glasses and a stunning blonde, with curly hair, holding his hand, her eyes were a shocking violet but it wasn't the colour that shocked me the most, it was that within the violet there were ice blue specks, behind them are two twin boys, who look older than the blonde haired girl and the black haired boy, they both were identical right down to the last freckle with flaming red hair that stopped at the collar of their shirts and bright brown eyes that twinkled with mischief, in the middle of the twin boys is a girl, who looked younger than all of them, with the same flaming red hair and bright brown eyes but they shined with knowledge and love instead of twinkling with mischief, behind the twin boys and the girl is a boy with the same flaming red hair but instead of the bright brown eyes he has clear blue eyes, he is holding hands with a girl who has really curly brown hair and warm brown eyes.

They seemed to be laughing at the blonde's antics, she practically danced into the room and twirled around with the emerald eyed boys hand still connected with hers, he looked like he was fighting off a headache, so did the violet eyed girl but she was hiding it more successfully, she touched his arm and he calmed down a lot and relaxed while smiling at her. It's obvious who the couples are. Once the group had stopped laughing they smiled with joy in their eyes. My family and I are curious so we turn to the girl sitting next to me and Alice is the first to ask the question that is on all of our minds.

"Who are they?" _-Alice_

She doesn't even look to see who we are talking about.

"That's the Golden Gang, they all have powers that no other witches or wizards have" She paused "the black haired, emerald eyed boy with the glasses is Harry James Sirius Potter, if you look closely you'll see a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, the blond haired, violet/ice blue eyed girl with the curly hair is Isabella Ara Lily Black-Weasley, she was adopted by the Weasley family when she was young, They're both the chosen ones, he's totally hot and nearly every girl wants him but he only has eyes for one girl, Bella, she's really weird but she's also really caring, she has the looks of a goddess, a motherly air about her, she has the energy of the energizer bunny and she is hyper nearly all of the time but everyone loves her and some of the boys have done **something **with her, she's only been back for a couple of months but she seems really happy with Harry, the twins are Fred and George Weasley, the mischief makers, in other words the pranksters of the group but very overprotective, if you piss them off it won't be with a hex or a fist that they'll get you back with but they'll get you back with a prank, the girl in the middle of them is their younger sister Ginny Weasley, she is shy until you get to know her, when you get to know her you'll find out that she is a confident girl who can handle herself, the red head that came in behind her is Ron Weasley, the twins younger brother but Ginny's older brother, he is very overprotective, he's the kind of guy that acts first but asks questions later and the girl holding his hand is Hermione Granger, she is a very shy, compassionate girl who loves everything to do with school but she is very protective of her friends and with her reading a lot, she knows a lot of spells. Practically everyone wants to be them." She finished explaining as they walked past us and we caught a scent that made us all stiffen in our seats.

_**BELLA **_- was screamed in my head by myself and my family. While we were sat in shock the doors opened again with a bang, I looked over to see that a little boy with golden blonde hair and ice blue eyes, there was a violet ring around the iris', had ran into the hall. I was still in shock as he stopped to look around and smile when he found who he was looking for. He again started to run but as he ran past us I noticed that I couldn't read his mind, that was enough to put me into shock again but seeing the little boy running into Bella's outstretched arms nearly made me die from the shock.

_What the hell? _

and

_Who is he?_

Is the main thought in my family's and my thoughts as she smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose which caused him to giggle.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I smiled as I sat down with my son on my lap. It has been a short 2 months. Me and Harry are stronger than ever, the Cullen's are here and our scars (Mine and Harry's) are hurting which means that Voldemort is getting stronger and maybe even closer to Hogwarts. We should talk to Dumbledore soon.

I gasped as I was sucked into another vision.

**_~Vision~Vision~Vision~Vision~Vision~Vision~Vision~Vision~Vision~Vision~Vision~Vision~Vision~Vision~Vision~_**

Ryan, my brother, is walking down the hallways and walked into the Great Hall with a big smile on his face.

**_~End Vision~End Vision~End Vision~End Vision~End Vision~End Vision~End Vision~End Vision~End Vision~End Vision~_**

I came out of the vision with a big grin on my face and I started to bounce up and down in my seat causing my son to start laughing, I was also squealing on the inside very loudly, I think I would have gave someone a headache if they were in my head at this moment.

I passed Luke over to Harry, who was sat next to me, I stood up as the door to the Great Hall opened. In the next second I was a blur to everyone but the newcomer, my friends and the Cullen's, I launched myself at Ryan, I clung onto him as he picked me up and twirled around with me in his arms, I giggled uncontrollably.

"RYAN!" I screamed happily.

"BELLA!" He yelled back with a smile.

As soon as I yell his name everyone in the Great Hall knows who he is except the Cullen's.

"I've missed you!" We both say at the same time causing the both of us to laugh at our Twin moment.

We sat down with my friends and most of the students stared but we ignored it. Ryan still hasn't noticed Luke, who had just crawled up into my lap, because he's too busy talking to the others.

"Momma?" My little boy enquired softly.

"Yes baby?" I asked.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ryan's head snap up, so fast he could get whiplash, when Luke called me Momma.

"Who is that?" Luke asked with a curious look on his face while pointing to Ryan who was now staring at the both of us intently.

"That is my twin brother Ryan, which means that he is your Uncle Ryan, but I'll introduce you tomorrow, we both need to have a talk, 'Kay baby?" I asked looking at him lovingly with a smile.

" 'Kay Mummy." He yawned.

"Go to sleep." I murmered in his ear.

I started singing softly in his ear while rocking him back and forth. he smiled, he fell asleep a few seconds later with a peaceful look and a smile on his face. That is his favourite way of falling asleep, in my arms while I sing to him and rock him back and forth. Ryan gave me a look that said 'we need to talk', I gave him a look back that said 'later' and he nodded in agreement.

I just listened to the conversations around me while looking at my baby boy, but here and there I joined in on the conversations of my friends. Once dinner had finished we all headed to the common room. Once we were in the common room we all sat in our usual places, except Ryan, our usual seats/places is on some comfy couches next to the fire. Before I began I decided to take Luke up to his bed that is right next to mine in my, Ginny's and Hermione's dorm room. I tucked him in and kissed his forehead before teleporting myself into the common room. Only Ryan and the Cullen's looked startled while everyone else just carried on as if it was a regular occurance, which it is. I placed a silencing shield around me, my group of friends and my brother so I could tell Ryan about the rape without the Cullen's overhearing.

"Well, a year after you and Becky supposedly 'died', I was raped by someone who had been a close family friend all of our lives, Josh, he was sixteen while I was thirteen, the next morning Mum **(Mrs Weasley) **walked into my room and found me lying in a pool of my own blood, I screamed, I screamed so much, but no one heard anything, he had put a strong silencing charm on the room, she asked me who did it and I only just managed to choke out his name, Josh, before I fainted." I explained "and that is how Lucas Ryan Leo Weasley-Black was conceived."

I can tell that he is angry but he is also touched at the same time that I named Luke after him, where Luke's full name is Lucas Ryan Leo Weasley-Black, Ryan's full name is Ryan Lucas Leo Black-Weasley.

"Oh, Baby-Bells, I'm so sorry!" Ry apologised with tears in his eyes.

"It's not your fault Ry, there was nothing you could have done besides he's in Azkaban now, where he belongs." I said firmly.

Ry is what I used to call him when we were kids and to him I was always Baby-Bells or Baby Girl to Becky and Ryan because I'm the youngest, I called Becky Beck or Bex, I was also known as Bell-Boo to Becky.

We just talked until midnight in the common room catching up and talking about when we were kids, like all the trouble we would get into, the pranks we used to pull, there's a reason why I'm the daughter of a Marauder after all.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but here is a brand spanking new chapter! It's also pretty long! For those who are reading my Twilight/Vampire Diaries crossover, _Revealing the Truth!_, I am working on the next chapter right now, I have nearly finished writing the chapter in my notebook and then all I have to do is write it up on here! I am going to try to update all of my stories soon! I'm also working on some glee one-shots right now! I have also just started college, I have my first proper class next week! I'm excited yet nervous at the same time! Everythings been so hectic the past couple of weeks! Ok, rants over! Thanks for reading! Love ya! Xx**


End file.
